Mending the Sky
by GothCT and Kitto
Summary: ok this is my own little sequel. flame me all u want it will only help me or i won't read it. so please R+R! P.S.-this is kitto


1.1.1.1 Mending The Sky  
  
By: Kitto  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Broken Sky or any of the charaters, Chris Woodling does, wish I did thou.  
  
OK I, Kitto, am the soul author of this fic. (CT never read the series ^^;;) ok people read and enjoy, yes this will be a chapter story if I have the will power to make it and if people like. Soooooooo on with the show, Er, Story!! P.S.~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hitori sat on the roof of her house, as the early morning sun gently spread its light over her home. Her golden blonde hair gently swayed in a light breeze as her aquamarine eyes scanned the stud in search of her brother. A smile curled onto her lips as she saw him looking for her. She hadn't done her chores yet and was hiding on the roof to get out of them.  
  
"I wonder how long it's gonna take the older, but stupider, sibling to find the crafty younger one," she said aloud to herself. The she saw her brother's red hair disappear into the house. "Hm, guess he gave up," Hitori stated blankly. As she turned to open the shaft to go back into the house her eyes met another pair of eyes identical to hers. " Hey bro," she said meekly.  
  
" Knew ya'd be here," Jinri said with a smug look. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs into the kitchen. Jinri stopped briefly to look at their mother, " where's dad," he questioned.  
  
Their mother threw her head in one direction, " outside," she sated simply.  
  
"Thanks," Jinri said. As Jinri pulled his sister out to the feeding area, where most of her chorus were, their mother smiled as she saw her two children begin to fight.  
  
" What is the big deal about choirs?" Hitori questioned her brother.  
  
" The 'big deal' is that if WE don't do our choirs then neather of us gets flying lessons!" Jinri responded with a definite tone in his voice. Hitori only gave her brother a ' my, aren't we determined' look.  
  
" They're just flying lessons," She responded as she began to feed the wyverns.  
  
Jinri just rolled his eyes and said, " You're too young to care." This caused an unusual flame to burn in Hitori's eyes as they met Jinri's.  
  
" What do you mean ' too young?'" she questioned with rising anger in her voice. Jinri flinched as her saw the tell tale look on his sisters face. She hated when anyone questioned her maturity. Being the youngest in the family only led her to be the most defensive. " I'm only two winters younger than you!" Jinri could only smile as his only sister began to ramble on. He knew why he kept saying that she was too young to under stand. He wanted to protect her. She was only 15 winters and he was 17 winters, he felt that she was still too young and needed to be protected. But he knew she could just as well take care of her self.  
  
" Will you two just stop bickering and get to the pick up stop!" their mother yelled. Both siblings stopped immediately and ran to grab their bags; if they missed the bus then they had to walk to school. Which was not on top of either of the siblings lists. Both took off to catch the bus. From what both knew schools were rather knew. They had started after the fall of King Macaan, all the people of the Domains agreed that the new generations needed to be informed of the past, to help prevent it from repeating it's self. As the siblings rounded the bend they saw pick up vehicle just getting there. They both sprinted onto the pick up and took their seats panting.  
  
" See what happens when you're late doing your choirs?" Jinri questioned Hitori.  
  
" Whatever," was all she responded with. They then both began talking to their friends. Everyone was excited about the end of the school year. Today was the last day.  
  
While on the bus Hitori could only feel weird, something didn't feel right, had she forgotten something? ~No, I've done everything and have all my stuff what's eating at me? ~ She simply shook it off, she was just excited about the end of school.  
  
OK people that was chapter one! (Doges fruit being thrown at her) And thank you for the food! Yeah, yeah, lame start. But don't worry! I do have action coming! I have this whole story planned out in my head, it's just kinda hard to write it all down.  
  
If you have any questions I will try to answer them! U can contact me by ether e-mailing me(sasami1100@yahoo.com) or sending me an instant message(Aol: stargrl1100)  
  
C ya in the next chapter! 


End file.
